


Trimming

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili helps Kili trim his beard after the warg attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trimming

Fili watched as Kili scratched at his chin absently as they waited to be shown to their rooms in Rivendell. Unlike the rest of the company they were royalty and were to be treated as respected guests. Fili honestly didn't care one way or another but Thorin took it as his due.

"Stop scratching," Fili murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

Kili's hand fell to his side and he straightened. He stepped back and to the side, keeping Thorin to the left and in front as he kept Fili the same. He stuck far closer to Fili's back than he would ever dare to Thorin but that was because of who they were, brothers aside, because Kili was Fili's fiercest protector. Kili very rarely could stand to have Fili out of his sight let alone touching distance. Which was all well and good but the elves were giving them knowing glances. Fili wondered exactly how much they were giving away just from arranging themselves.

Later, much later, Fili took hold of Kili's chin and examined him. Kili sighed gustily at him but stood still as Fili's fingers held him steady.

"Got caught in your bow, hm?" Fili asked, his thumb gently touching the red welted and irritated patch of skin where Kili was missing a bit of hair. Kili made a face, cheek twitching under Fili's fingers. "I'll give you a trim."

Kili sat on the bed and waited patiently as Fili shed his coat and retrieved one of his smaller, sharper knives. Fili stepped in close, cupping Kili's chin, and brought his knife in close. Kili let his eyes fall shut as Fili carefully trimmed his beard. Fili would never give Kili a close shave or even fully do so but a trim was the most effective way to keep Kili from ripping out his own chin hairs.

"All done," Fili said as he stepped back.

Kili opened his eyes and raised a hand to rub at his chin. "Tell me, brother, am I still handsome?"

"You will never be handsome," Fili laughed. "You are far too plain and your beard is too short, but you are comely, in a way."

Kili rolled his eyes and kicked out at Fili, his boot connecting with Fili's hip. "Orc."

"Come now," Fili said. "Kiss me and mayhaps I will feed that ego of yours."

Kili huffed and slid off the bed, pulling Fili in close by his shirt. "You are a horrible brother."

"No, I am an excellent brother. But, maybe, a horrible bonded."

Kili kissed him. "No, you're just horrible all around."

"Should I endeavor to make it up to you?" Fili asked, trying not to smile. Kili was so obvious when he was plotting and putting on offended airs.

"Yes," Kili said, "make it up to me." He smiled and tucked his head against Fili's neck. "Let's make the most of the time that has been afforded to us."

"You might be wearing too much for that," Fili said.

"Says the pot to the kettle," Kili laughed. "Let me remedy you of your clothes, yes?"

Fili smiled and leaned back as Kili stripped them both. It would be a horrible slight to the elves if they did not, indeed, make themselves at home.


End file.
